


Masterpiece

by tremble_and_shake



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Improvised Sex Toys, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremble_and_shake/pseuds/tremble_and_shake
Summary: A NSFW Jimmy Page one shot, written as May 29, 1973 or the days following, just after Jimmy sprained his hand on the fence in LA.  Features Jimmy and a female character, pretty non-specific, so I hope you can imagine her as yourself or anyone you want.  :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one-shot about a year ago but couldn’t find the motivation to revisit it until recently. There’s more of a delicateness and intimacy here compared to most of my writing. (A ‘my darling’ type of vibe, maybe it reminds you of someone? This was certainly inspired by one of my favorite Jimmy writers and started as a sort of homage to their work.) 
> 
> Massive thank you to anyone and everyone who has ever read my writing. I appreciate your likes, comments, and general existence immensely and hope you enjoy this one as well. <3

She came in with two ice buckets settled uneasily beneath a single arm, her free hand fumbling with the lock. She found him sitting on the edge of the bed, his good hand holding the palm of the injured one. His gaze was drawn between the bandaged fingers to his Martin acoustic, which beckoned him from a few feet away.

**“You can’t play, Jimmy. Not yet, so give it a rest.”**

_**“I know,”**_ he grumbled dramatically, allowing the weight of his sigh to pull him back onto the bed.

**“You need to ice your hand for a few more hours, hun.”** She stepped into the bathroom to add water to one of the buckets, then returned to place it on the bedside table. **“Here, this one is ready with ice water.”**

He remained quiet and still, seeming to decline the offer. 

**“ _Jimmy_ ,” **her hip jutted out and her hand was quick to find a familiar perch atop it. **“You want to heal quickly, don’t you?”**

**“Come on. Don’t make me cross, now, darling,”** He was motionless with eyes closed, his arms delicately resting across his painted, celestial shirt. It was one of her favorites on him. 

**“Cross? How am I making you cross?”**

**“By telling me what to do.”** One eye opened to find that her expression was exactly as he pictured it. He fought off a looming grin. **“You know how I feel about that.”**

**“I’m just trying to help, and you know that I’m right.”**

**“That makes it all the worse, you know.”** He sat up again. The grin he tried to suppress now spread brazenly across his face. **“Well, if you won’t let me play my guitar, fine. But I at least get to play with you.”** His good arm furled around her leg and pulled her in, mooring her body in place.

**“Did I just spend twenty minutes trying to find a functioning ice machine for nothing?”**

His nose nudged at her shirt until the skin was exposed. **“I told you we could have sent someone for it.”** His open mouth dribbled across her tummy, leaving a warm, wet trail in its wake. 

**“You know I don’t like to be waited on hand-and-foot like that, Jimmy.”** She found her fingers ambling through his hair, her body choosing to digress from the intention of her words.

**“And I don’t fancy being told what to do,”** he was speaking more to her belly than to her face. **“So lie down.”**

**“Do you promise you’ll ice your hand after, then?”** she asked, slowly lying back onto the bed. His mouth had sunk to her center, laden with hot breath. He moaned into her then sat back onto his knees. 

**“Take off your pants for me, darling.”**

**“Jimmy, come on. You need to take this seriously.”** There wasn’t much fight left in her, but she had to try. 

**“Of course I plan to ice my fingers, love. They’re my most valuable assets,”** he said with a roguish smile. **“But not until after I taste you and fuck you and make you cum at least twice.“**

His smile dallied while he watched her remove everything below the waist, but he shook his head when she tried to remove her loose camisole.

He settled on the floor in front of her, spreading her legs to a comfortable width. **“Now lie back and close your eyes.”**

He dotted half a dozen kisses along her inner thigh before his lips nestled the innermost part of her thigh, so close that his cheek pressed firmly against where she wanted his lips the most. _Not yet,_ he thought, licking his lips as he passed over her center. 

She exhaled shakily as he continued down her other leg. Slowly, even more so than before. Painfully slow. 

He sat back for a few seconds to simply admire what was before him, or perhaps to assure himself that she was suffering more from the teasing than he was. 

Seconds more passed but still nothing. Nothing but his gauzed fingers pressing gently on top of her thigh, waiting, waiting. 

And then a strange sensation whisked across her opening, making a diagonal line up and back down again the way it came. The touch fanned and feathered, tickled, and danced.

**“Jimmy, what is – is that a brush?”** she sputtered. **“Where did you–”**

**“Shhh,”** he chuckled softly. **“Just a priming for what’s to come, darling.”**

The brush skimmed up and down in long, broad strokes as Jimmy worked in her delicate layers, quickly bringing her soft bud to life. The bristles were soft enough to be gentle but textured enough to give her the friction she needed to start her ascent.

He dipped the brush into her gloss and glaze before settling into a circular motion. 

Fixated on the pastel focal point before him, he continued until he heard her breath catch sharply and hover. 

**“Mmm, oh, fuck,”** she gasped, fingers tensely dug into the flesh of her thigh. “Jimmy, I’m gonna come already.”

Her stomach billowed through her first orgasm, her breath coming out in sputters. 

**“Good, girl. You always come quickly when I’ve given you a proper teasing first.”**

She pushed the paintbrush away and placed her palm between her legs, trying to blunt the growing sensitivity, but he negated her attempt. Instead, his mouth locked down on her wetness, quenching his thirst. 

His elbows pressed into her thighs to steady her as she squirmed under the overbearing sensation. 

Just a little longer.

His tongue swirled, blending her delicate pink palette until her second orgasm came crashing down atop her first. He grinned as she shuddered and rolled onto her side to recover. 

Standing, Jimmy tried to remove the snaps of his button-down with just his right hand, loathe to surrender to his injury. 

**“Was that one of my paintbrushes?”** She asked drowsily, opening her eyes and propping herself up with a weary arm. 

**“Mmhmm, I lifted it from your bag when you phoned your mum before.”**

**“ _Sneaky_ ,” **her eyes and lips narrowed in jaunty unison. **“What gave you that idea in the first place?”**

He neglected her question, still struggling to make it out of his other sleeve. 

**“Let me help you,”** she offered, taking over. **“A lot of work went into this shirt, let’s be gentle with it.”** With a delicate tug, the sleeve slipped past his bandage and fell to the floor. 

**“Did you enjoy it?”** he stepped out of his trousers and settled on the bed cross-legged and nude, motioning for her to follow. 

**“I did,”** she chuckled and sat to face him, following the guidance of his uninhibited hand. **“Are you not going to tell me how you came up with that idea?”**

**“You think I learned nothing at art college, hmm? Come closer, and take off your top now.”**

She slipped out of the cami and nestled herself in his lap- the only way she could think to get closer- her legs draped aside his hips. A soft heat swelled from his erection. 

**“That’s better now, isn’t it, my darling? Here, come. Closer yet.”** He placed his tip to her opening; her slickness and the angle of her body takes him the rest of the way in until they sit like a lotus flower, grounded together at their roots. 

Her hips started to grind instinctively. It’s gentle at first, but she soon quickened her pace until the long fluid lines of her body danced against him. Their flesh is connected at nearly every point, yet her clit remained keen on having the strongest contact. And so he stayed buried deep despite her rhythmic undulations, coaxing damp moans from each of them. 

Minutes passed this way, the heat between them building, until their edges had begun to blend and soften into one another; a gradient of two forms becoming one. 

He kissed her forehead and lowered her onto her back, shifting himself to remain inside her. 

**“You have one more orgasm left in you, don’t you, darling?”** He rubs her clit with his bandaged hand, thrusting gently inside. Her walls pulsate around him; he knows she is close, and he not far behind.

_Yes, that’s it,_ he said to himself, noticing the flutter of her eyelids. He surrendered with her, pulling out most of the way so that he could slowly revel in the sight of his orgasm seeping out of her. 

**“Oh, Jimmy, baby,”** her voice was weak and her body quivered once more before coming to stillness. 

He spread her lips with two fingers to admire the mess he’d made of her. Then with gentle, wet fingers, painted her inner thigh- an abstract made with his own gloss- on the most perfect of canvases. Her hard edges had softened now, all of them, leaving not a single thing to retouch. 


End file.
